This invention is directed to an auxiliary mirror attachment unit designed for utilization with an automotive rear view mirror such as that which is mounted on an exterior side portion of the vehicle's body. The auxiliary mirror unit is of a size that is substantially smaller than the rear view mirror with which it is to be utilized and is designed to be mounted on a front exterior surface of that primary mirror. The primary mirror which may be of size approximately thirteen (13) centimeters in horizontal length and eight (8) centimeters in vertical height, has a front surface that may be the reflecting surface. The primary mirror may be formed from an optically transmissive material and the reflecting surface may then be formed at a rear or second surface.
The auxiliary mirror attachment unit, as indicated, is of a substantially lesser size than the primary mirror and is preferably positioned in a lower corner of that primary mirror to minimize its effect in appearance with the reflectivity of the primary mirror. For use with a primary mirror of the aforedescribed dimension, the auxiliary mirror unit may be sized to have a longitudinal dimension of the order of five centimeters and a vertical dimension of the order of three (3) centimeters. Also, the mirror unit is advantageously provided with a convexly curved reflecting surface to achieve a better view of the area of interest to a vehicle operator. Specifically, this auxiliary mirror attachment unit is designed to provide the vehicle operator with a particularly advantageous view of the area normally designated as the "blind spot" with reference to a particular vehicle. The primary mirror provides the large general view of an area closely adjacent to the vehicle body in a rearward direction, but the auxiliary mirror unit provides a view as to an area extending substantially further outward in a lateral direction relative to the vehicle, but which also includes the area of view of the primary mirror.
The auxiliary mirror attachment units heretofore provided comprise a molded construction that could be advantageously formed from a suitable plastic material. As a molded plastic structure, the unit could only be fabricated to have a front reflecting surface. Consequently, that surface which was provided with a silvering material to enhance its optically reflective properties was always subject to deterioration as a consequence of mechanical damage. That damage could be caused either by weather and environmental conditions or could be the result of mechanical abrasion.